


I wish I could play your father

by Simphony, vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alle volte, Yuri pensava che qualsiasi suo sforzo fosse completamente inutile.<br/>Non poteva farne del tutto una colpa a Yuya, del resto. Non era colpa sua se mancava di notare qualsiasi sfumatura nel suo comportamento, mancava di notare quello che Yuri cercava di fargli cogliere senza parlarne apertamente, e il più piccolo davvero cominciava a chiedersi che cosa ancora potesse fare che non stesse già facendo da giorni per fargli notare che c’era qualcosa di cui avrebbero dovuto parlare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I could play your father

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge Colla-B-Ang indetta da [Bigbangitalia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com).  
> Alla storia è ispirato il fanmix che potete trovare a [questo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/790367) link.

Parte 01

Kei si agitò un po’ nel sonno, mugolando parole che probabilmente nessuno a parte lui stesso avrebbe potuto comprendere. Kota, ancora sveglio per lavoro, computer sulle ginocchia, occhiali calati sul naso e una forte voglia di andare a dormire, allungò una mano verso il viso del fidanzato, accarezzandolo dolcemente.  
Il più piccolo si agitò ancora per qualche secondo, afferrando però la mano del fidanzato, come se fosse una piccola ancora di salvezza e la strinse a sé. Kota si sfilò delicatamente dalla presa, continuando ad accarezzargli il volto e il capelli, fino a che non fu assolutamente certo che l’altro si fosse addormentato di nuovo sereno.  
Sbadigliò, stiracchiandosi. Voleva dormire eppure se il giorno dopo non avesse portato quei dati, Yuya si sarebbe arrabbiato e questa volta seriamente.  
Era una ricerca abbastanza importante quella, una raccolta di dati che poi avrebbe usato la famiglia per prevedere le mosse delle altre famiglie oppure per ponderare nuove mosse di espansione o chissà che altro ancora.  
A Yabu non interessava poi molto. Doveva sistemare quello che gli rimaneva, anche a costo di stare sveglio fino all’alba.  
Sbadigliò ancora e poi tornò a lavoro, sperando di riuscire a riposare almeno per un paio d’ore. Ne dubitava perché in quelle situazioni finiva sempre per rimanere sveglio più di quello che aveva preventivato, per un motivo o un altro.  
Aveva quasi finito di controllare tutti i dati e di fare una presentazione decente che il rilevatore di suoni iniziò ad illuminarsi. Kota prese il trasmettitore per neonati e lo accostò all’orecchio, ascoltando per un paio di secondi il piccolo Kyohei piangere.  
Appoggiò di nuovo il trasmettitore sul comodino e poi, sospirando e sbadigliando, si trascinò fino alla stanza accanto.  
Si chinò nel lettino per prendere fra le braccia il figlio che piangeva, seppur non molto forte e agitava le braccia piccole, con le mani strette a pugno e iniziò a cullarlo. Il bambino si calmò quasi subito, seppur continuando a mugolare ininterrottamente. Kota osservò l’ora notando con stanchezza che era l’ora di dargli da mangiare.  
Accese la luce in cucina e tenendolo stretto a sé con una mano, usò l’altra per versare il latte nel biberon e metterlo a scaldare.  
Poi si sedette sulla poltrona di nuovo nella stanza di Kyohei, abbassando l’intensità della luce a forma di stella, iniziando a farlo mangiare e a cullare. Se tutto fosse andato bene magari nel giro di una mezz’oretta si sarebbe di nuovo addormentato.  
Quando il latte fu finito il piccolo aveva smesso di mugolare e si guardava intorno, attento a tutto e perfettamente sveglio. Kota sospirò di nuovo, riprendendo a cullarlo e, senza sapere esattamente come o quando, si addormentò con il figlio stretto al petto.

Il mattino dopo Kei si svegliò presto, così come ormai si era abituato negli ultimi tre mesi. Aveva dormito poco e male a causa del continuo ticchettare della tastiera del fidanzato, ma almeno per quella notte non aveva dovuto alzarsi per raggiungere Kyohei. Si sentiva stremato eppure ogni volta che si svegliava sembrava che qualcuno gli avesse ricaricato le batterie e nulla, appena vedeva il figlio, riusciva più a fermarlo.  
Entrò nella stanza da letto del piccolo, mentre Kota correva su e giù per la casa in ritardo. Kei accennò un sorriso, intercettandolo in mezzo alla cucina.  
« Ha la cravatta annodata male. Devi essere sempre bello quando hai una riunione, no? » sussurrò con tono basso, sempre un po’ infantile.  
Kota ricambiò il sorriso, tentando di calmarsi, lasciando che Kei sistemasse tutto ciò che sembrava fuori posto, poi afferrò la borsa con il computer e i dati sul divano e si diresse in tutta fretta alla porta.  
Kei lo fissò, ancora un po’ intontito dal sonno quando lo vide tornare indietro. Il più grande gli circondò la vita con un braccio, tirandolo verso di sé e baciandolo dolcemente. L’altro arrossì, ricambiando e poi si allontanò imbarazzato. Stava bene adesso. Stava bene e non provava più paura nei confronti di Kota, riusciva a stare fuori casa per tutto il giorno, senza più nessuna delle sue vecchie crisi. Erano mesi che non prendeva più le medicine e non avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza il fidanzato per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui.  
Lo amava e avrebbe fatto di tutto per dimostrargli che potevano ancora recuperare quel rapporto che si era sgretolato più di dieci anni prima. Avrebbe combattuto contro tutti e tutto, anche contro sé stesso. Kota e Kyohei erano la sua famiglia e niente e nessuno gliel’avrebbe portata via.  
Quando Kota si fu chiuso la porta alle spalle Kei iniziò a sistemare un po’ in giro. Kyohei stava ancora dormendo e avrebbe approfittato di quegli attimi di tranquillità per fare le pulizie.  
Da quando Kyohei stava da loro lui e Kota erano stati trasportati in un altro mondo scandito da sonnellini, pappe e biberon e pastine e omogeneizzati su ogni superficie visibile in casa.  
Ma nonostante ciò era felice della sua nuova vita. Era felice di ogni più piccola cosa perché erano state quelle piccole cose ad aprirgli gli occhi su tutto quello che aveva perso.  
Era intento a caricare la lavastoviglie quando vibrò il cellulare che aveva abbandonato sul tavolo in salotto. Si asciugò rapidamente le mani, vedendo che era una chiamata di Yuri.  
« Yuri! » salutò con voce contenuta.  
« Ciao Kei. Sto andando a fare la spesa, volete venire anche te e Kyo-chan? » domandò.  
« Certo, tanto devo comprare qualcosa anche io. Allora io devo cambiare Kyohei e mettergli una tutina per uscire. »  
« Ok. Allora passo da voi così andiamo tutti insieme. A fra poco. »  
Kei chiuse il telefono e osservò lo stato disastroso in cui versava la casa, ma decise che avrebbe sistemato tutto dopo. Era vero che doveva comunque fare la spesa, ma era altrettanto vero che non gli andava di rimanere tutto il giorno chiuso in casa a fare le pulizie.  
Un po’ di shopping con Yuri era proprio quello che ci voleva.

Quando Kei si lasciò ricadere su una panchina del parco del quartiere, l’ora di pranzo era passata da un bel po’.  
Sistemò il passeggino davanti a sé per controllare e osservare il figlio e le buste della spesa e dello shopping su un lato della panchina. Yuri, con altrettante buste, era seduto accanto a lui e ridacchiava, stanco.  
Avevano mangiato un po’ di ramen e gyoza ad una bancarella per strada, poi Yuri aveva dato il biberon a Kyohei e infine erano approdati al parco. Kei mangiava l’ennesimo gelato della giornata e mentre Yuri aveva spostato tutta la sua attenzione su Kyohei, in procino di addormentarsi.  
« E’ bellissimo. » sussurrò dopo un po’ il più piccolo.  
« Lo so. » replicò l’altro guardandolo a sua volta « E’ mio, è bellissimo per forza. »  
Yuri ridacchiò.  
« Certo che tu e Kota siete proprio una bella coppia. Sembrate davvero una famiglia. »  
« Uhm… Il punto è che io lo sento veramente. Sono felice e ogni cosa brutta o pesante diventa bella o facile perché ci sono Kota e Kyohei. »  
Yuri annuì mordendosi un labbro, osservando il più piccolo che aveva iniziato ad agitarsi e a piangere, nonostante il sonno.  
« Il mio piccolino ha fame? » cinguettò Kei alzandosi e prendendolo in braccio « Yuri mi prendi il biberon dentro la borsa per favore? » domandò poi, tornando a rivolgere le sue attenzione al figlio « La mia principessa ha fame, vero? »  
Sistemò Kyohei sul braccio, appoggiandolo sulla gamba per farlo stare seduto, poggiando poi il ciuccio fra le labbra, osservandolo mangiare.  
« Ma come è bella la mia principessa oggi. Sei affamato, vero? Guarda qua, te lo sei quasi già finito. »  
Yuri rise e poi si avvicinò all’amico.  
« Posso provare a farlo dormire io? » chiese quando vide Kei poggiare il biberon al suo posto.  
« Uhm… sì, certo. Lo devi cullare per un po’. Non si addormenta facilmente. » pizzicò leggermente il naso di Kyohei « E’ proprio una piccola peste, come Ko-chan. »  
Yuri sorrise ancora, cullando il bambino. Era bello e scoprì di non desiderare altro che quello nella sua vita futura con Yuya.

Quando Kota rientrò a casa, Kei appoggiò Kyohei dentro il box dove c’erano tutti i suoi giocattoli e corse verso il fidanzato.  
« Kota! » esclamò a voce alta afferrandogli le mani « Oggi è successa una cosa incredibile, lo sai? »  
« Cosa amore? »  
« Stavo mettendo a posto i vestiti per Kyo-chan che ho comprato e… »  
« Hai comprato dei vestiti nuovi? » lo interruppe esterrefatto « Ma Yuya gliene ha già comprati tantissimi, probabilmente avrà vestiti a sufficienza fino al compimento della maggiore età! »  
« Esagerato! E poi non vuoi che tuo unico e prezioso figlio vada in giro con i migliori vestiti in circolazione? »  
« Si ma… »  
« Comunque, stavo dicendo! » esclamò Kei ignorandolo « Ho visto che potevo partecipare ad una lotteria mandando una mail con il codice dello scontrino e indovina un po’? Ho vinto una giornata per due persone alle terme! Non vedo l’ora di andarci e di passare un po’ di tempo con te e con Kyohei! »  
« Alle terme? » commentò Kota seguendolo in salotto « Ma Kyohei è troppo piccolo, non lo farebbero entrare. »  
Il fidanzato si voltò verso di lui.  
« Eh? Davvero? Oh… » Kei si morse un labbro, poi scosse le spalle « Allora non fa niente. Ci andremo per i fatti nostri quando Kyo-chan sarà più grande, che ne dici? »  
« S-Sì… »  
Kota lo osservò prendere in braccio il figlio, portandolo verso il bagno per fargli il bagno e lo seguì, un po’ titubante.  
« Che ne dici se ci andaste te e Yuri? » propose « Alla fine è solo una giornata, posso starci io con Kyohei. »  
« Ma Kota, io voglio stare anche con voi. »  
« Lo so, ma una giornata di relax ti farebbe bene. E’ da quando abbiamo preso Kyohei che non ti fermi un secondo. »  
« Lo so, ma non mi pesa. Mi piace tutto quello che faccio. »  
« Sì, lo so. » ripeté piano il più grande abbracciandolo da dietro e dandogli dei leggeri baci sulla guancia « Ma te lo meriti. Sarei felice se tu ci andassi e poi così potrei godermi un’intera giornata con la mia principessa senza che lui indichi te ridendo! »  
« Sei solo geloso. » rise Kei voltandosi nel suo abbraccio e baciandolo « Va bene, va bene. Dopo che ho fatto il bagnetto a Kyohei allora chiedo a Yuri se vuole venire, contento? »  
« Contentissimo. » mormorò Kota senza sciogliere il suo abbraccio e osservando come, anche in quel modo, Kei riuscisse a fare tutto ciò che voleva con Kyohei. 

Il giorno della partenza Kei, con lo zaino in spalla e tutto l’occorrente per la giornata alle terme, continuava a guardarsi intorno con aria spaesata.  
« Allora, i numeri sono nell’agenda Kota. Se ti servono i pannolini di nuovi sono nella credenza e ieri ho comprato una scorta di cibo in più per Kyohei. Nel box ci sono i suoi giocattoli preferiti e tutti i vestiti sono stirati nel suo armadio. Se ci dovessero essere dei problemi, chiamami di corsa, va bene? »  
« Sì, certo amore. Ma tranquillo, so badare a nostro figlio. »  
« Lo so, lo so ma… è la prima volta che sto lontano da lui per così tanto tempo e… sono un po’ agitato. »  
« Tu pensa solo a divertirti. » tentò di rassicurarlo il più grande, con in braccio Kyohei che agitava le braccia verso Kota « Oggi io e Kyohei passeremo una giornata da veri ometti. »  
« Va bene. » Kei si morse di nuovo un labbro, poi prese il figlio e lo strinse a sé « Ciao principessa, papà torna presto, te lo prometto. »  
« Su su… se non ti muovi il pullman partirà senza te e Yuri. »  
« Ok. Va bene. Ciao amori miei. » sussurrò prima di andare via di corsa.  
Kota tornò in salotto, appoggiando Kyohei nel box e iniziando a preparare il caffè, senza perdere di vista il figlio. A breve sarebbe arrivato Yuya per fargli compagnia e di certo non lo avrebbe sopportato senza una buona dose di caffeina.  
Con il passare delle ore però Kota ebbe modo di pentirsi dell’idea di mandare via Kei da solo per tutto il giorno. Yuya faceva di tutto per non intromettersi, doveva dargliene atto, eppure Kyohei stava piangendo ininterrottamente da quasi un’ora e Kota non riusciva a comprendere dove e come stesse sbagliando.  
Aveva pensato che fosse sporco, quindi gli aveva cambiato il pannolino. Poi aveva pensato che potesse avere fame, ma di mangiare il più piccolo non ne voleva avuto sapere e non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione, lanciando e sputando tutto il cibo che tentava di mettergli in bocca.  
Kota non aveva nessun dubbio, stava per avere una crisi isterica e si chiedeva, decisamente si chiedeva come Kei riuscisse a fare tutto quello che faceva anche quando il figlio non ne voleva sapere di collaborare.  
Fu a quel punto che Yuya decise di prendere in mano la situazione. Afferrò Kota per le spalle e lo fissò dritto negli occhi.  
« Kota, adesso devi calmarti. Avrai passato la giornata con Kyohei almeno altre mille volte, perché oggi non ci riesci? »  
« Non c’è Kei! Ogni volta che Kyohei fa i capricci lui riesce sempre a farlo tranquillizzare. Lo prende in braccio, lo coccola un po’, gli fa due moine e lui si calma. Io non ci riesco! Forse non ne sono in grado. » si lamentò facendosi ricadere sul divano, disperato.  
« Beh, prova a fare quello che fa lui. Di certo non ha poteri magici quindi in qualche maniere deve pur fare, no? »  
« Forse potrei stendermi nel letto e tentare di farlo dormire. Sembra abbastanza stanco. »  
« Perfetto. Mentre tu sei in camera io guarderò un film. Fai come se non esistessi, va bene? » prese Kyohei in braccio dal seggiolone e lo mise fra le braccia di Kota « Ora vai, prima che queste urla ci trapanino il cervello. » concluse spingendolo verso la stanza e sperando che il suo futuro figlio avesse avuto un carattere decisamente più tranquillo.

Kei rientrò in casa che era passata da un po’ l’ora di cena. Yuya e Kota stavano guardando un film a volume basso e Kyohei era addormentato serenamente dentro la sua culla, indifferente a tutto il mondo che lo circondava.  
Casa era stranamente in ordine, non c’erano piatti sporchi in giro, né i resti del pranzo cinese del fidanzato e dell’amico e anche il salotto era altrettanto in ordine, con tutti i giochi e i vestiti di Kyohei al loro posto.  
Solo sul tavolino c’era un po’ di disordine, qualche bottiglia di birra vuota, due biberon vuoti e un piattino di pastina e omogeneizzato di Kyohei.  
« Siamo tornati. » salutarono i due ragazzini a voce bassa.  
« Kei, già tornato? » commentò piano Kota abbracciandolo « E’ tutto in ordine e Kyohei già dorme. Sono stato bravo, vero? »  
« Bravissimo. » confermò il più piccolo sorridendogli « Devi avere il tocco magico con lui, io di solito non riesco mai a farlo dormire a quest’ora. »  
E decisamente, Kota si sentì come l’uomo più felice della terra. Strinse Kei, osservando Kyohei che dormiva.  
Quella era la sua famiglia e l’avrebbe protetta e guidata per tutto il resto della sua vita.

*°*°*

Parte 02

Alle volte, Yuri pensava che qualsiasi suo sforzo fosse completamente inutile.  
Non poteva farne del tutto una colpa a Yuya, del resto. Non era colpa sua se mancava di notare qualsiasi sfumatura nel suo comportamento, mancava di notare quello che Yuri cercava di fargli cogliere senza parlarne apertamente, e il più piccolo davvero cominciava a chiedersi che cosa ancora potesse fare che non stesse già facendo da giorni per fargli notare che c’era qualcosa di cui avrebbero dovuto parlare.  
Quella mattina era uscito di casa più nervoso del solito, prima di spazientirsi al punto tale da montare un litigio sul niente.  
Yuya sembrava almeno essersi accorto del fatto che non era sereno, in quel caso, ma non aveva fatto nessuno sforzo particolare per cercare di capire cosa ci fosse che non andava.  
Si era rifugiato a casa di Kei, incrociando sulla porta Kota in procinto di andare a prendere Yuya per poi andare a lavoro.  
“Sei mattiniero, oggi.” gli fece notare, indossando la giacca e raccogliendo le proprie cose dal tavolino all’ingresso.  
Yuri scrollò le spalle, poco convinto.  
“Non mi andava di rimanere a casa.” si spiegò soltanto, senza fornirgli alcun dettaglio. “Vai, prima che Yuya se la prenda con te per aver fatto tardi.” lo spronò poi con un cenno della testa, per poi salutarlo e dirigersi verso la cucina.  
Trovò Kei chino davanti al seggiolone, un vasetto di omogeneizzato in mano e buona parte del contenuto sparsa fra i capelli e i vestiti. Quando lo vide entrare si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli.  
“Ah, ciao Yuri!” lo salutò, alzandosi in piedi e rivolgendogli un gesto con la mano, tornando poi a guardare il bambino con aria amorevole. “Kyo-chan? Guarda, è venuto Yuri-nii a trovarci. Fa’ ciao-ciao con la manina.” lo spronò, ma il piccolo non sembrò minimamente interessato all’arrivo di Yuri, e preferì sporgere la mano per farla finire direttamente dentro il vasetto di omogeneizzato.  
Kei alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Chinen parve aver dimenticato qualsiasi nervosismo o cattivo umore, e scoppiò a ridere.  
“Vedo che abbiamo ancora qualche problema a capire che mangiare non è un gioco.” constatò, mentre il più grande rinunciava a dare qualcos’altro al bambino e si dirigeva verso il lavello, cercando di ripulirsi alla bell’e meglio.  
“Così pare.” disse, risciacquandosi e prendendo Kyohei in braccio, pulendogli il viso con il bavaglino. “Però quando è con il suo altro papà fa il bravo, non è vero?” fece per prenderlo in giro, avvicinando il viso al suo e facendogli una smorfia, facendo scoppiare a ridere il bambino.  
Alzò lo sguardo su Yuri, lievemente imbarazzato, facendogli poi cenno di seguirlo in bagno.  
“Come mai sei qui così presto? Credevo avessimo detto che ci saremmo incontrati per pranzo, no?” gli chiese, togliendo la tutina a Kyohei e controllando la temperatura dell’acqua prima di cominciare a lavarlo.  
Yuri si morse un labbro, indeciso su cosa dire e cosa invece tacere all’amico.  
“Non mi andava molto di rimanere in casa, a dire il vero. E ho pensato che tu saresti comunque rimasto qui insieme a Kyo-chan prima di uscire, per cui ho pensato che non ti avrei disturbato.”  
Kei gli sorrise, annuendo vigorosamente prima di rivolgere nuovamente l’attenzione al figlio.  
“Tu non disturbi mai. E poi, soprattutto quando Kota è a lavoro, due braccia in più fanno sempre comodo.”  
E Yuri mostrò quanto in effetti avesse ragione, e gli diede più aiuto possibile nel fare il bagno al bambino, il quale sembrava essersi svegliato fin troppo allegro quella mattina, e con il chiaro intento di farli impazzire entrambi nel tentativo di tenerlo fermo.  
Ma se Yuri aveva sperato che quello bastasse a tenergli occupata la mente, si era sbagliato di grosso.  
Era per ben più di una ragione che si trovava lì in quel momento, ma non si sentiva ancora pronto per svelarne nessuna all'amico.  
C’era la voglia di uscire da quella casa e di non vedere Yuya, certo. E c’era la voglia di passare del tempo con Kei e con Kyohei, ma per quanto ci si sforzasse non riusciva a sentirsi completamente felice in quel frangente.  
Non era mai stato un tipo invidioso, Yuri. Con tutto quello che gli era capitato nella propria esistenza, mai gli era passato per la mente di volerla scambiare con quella di qualcun altro. Men che meno con quella di Kei, che solo adesso pareva essersi stabilizzata dopo anni di calvario.  
Eppure lo invidiava, adesso. Lo invidiava per quello che aveva ottenuto, lo invidiava per quanto era semplice la sua felicità, lo invidiava perché lui non aveva bisogno di chiedere, perché Kota era divenuto fin troppo bravo, con il tempo, a comprendere qualsiasi sua necessità.  
Scosse la testa, sospirando e tornando ad aiutarlo a finire di lavare il bambino, per poi asciugarlo e rivestirlo, portandolo con loro in salotto dove Kei lo tenne saldamente in braccio, sedendosi sul divano di fronte al più piccolo.  
“Allora? Cosa c’è davvero che non va?” gli chiese a quel punto, rivolgendogli un’occhiata consapevole, come a volergli dimostrare che non avrebbe creduto a scuse inventate lì sul momento.  
Yuri si morse un labbro, alzando le spalle.  
“Non c’è niente che non vada, Kei. È solo...” sbuffò, facendo come per riprendere a parlare prima che l’altro lo interrompesse.  
“Che cosa ti ha fatto Yuya?” domandò, sospettoso, e Yuri a quel punto non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.  
“Non mi ha fatto niente.” assicurò. “Voglio dire... non è prettamente colpa sua se sto così. È soltanto che io mi aspetto sempre che lui capisca quello che voglio dirgli anche se non glielo chiedo a chiare lettere, e...” s’interruppe, notando l’espressione confusa sul volto di Kei e scegliendo allora di essere più diretto. “È da quando tu e Kota avete preso Kyohei che io ho cominciato a pensare a che futuro potremmo mai avere io e Yuya insieme. Ho cercato di mandargli dei segnali, ma ormai sono giunto alla conclusione che lui non vuole avere una famiglia, che non è minimamente nelle sue intenzioni e che non ci pensa nemmeno.” spiegò, arrossendo improvvisamente e sporgendosi in avanti, allungando una mano verso il bambino perché giocherellasse con le sue dita.  
Kei assunse un’espressione pensierosa, corrugando la fronte come se stesse riflettendo su quanto il più piccolo gli aveva appena rivelato.  
“Yuri... vuoi un figlio?” gli domandò allora, a bruciapelo.  
Chinen arrossì più vistosamente, poi si ritrasse e si alzò in piedi, cominciando a camminare per la stanza.  
“Lo so che sono giovane. Lo so che ho solo vent’anni e tutto il resto e, déi, so anche che Yuya ha tredici anni più di me. Però è tutto quello che ho. Lo è Yuya e lo è quella casa, per cui per me non ha senso il pensiero di essere troppo piccolo in una questione del genere, perché non ci sarà mai un momento giusto. Amo Yuya e una famiglia è quello che vorrei avere con lui, è quello che mi manca per potermi sentire davvero in pace con me stesso e per poter finalmente mettere una pietra sul mio passato. Su tutto il mio passato.” sospirò ancora. “Sì, Kei, io voglio un figlio.”

Yuya era agitato.  
C’erano momenti in cui avrebbe voluto avere accanto a sé qualcuno in grado di comprendere alla perfezione ciò che Yuri gli diceva, perché in frangenti come quello gli sembrava che parlassero due lingue completamente diverse.  
Era inutile per il fidanzato recitare la parte dell’incompreso, era inutile sentirlo recriminare e lanciare frecciatine sulla loro vita insieme e sul fatto che non avevano una direzione, che non stavano andando da nessuna parte.  
Stronzate.  
Lo capiva fin troppo bene cosa volesse Yuri da lui, perché per quanto stupido o insensibile il fidanzato potesse reputarlo, non era così cieco da non capire che cosa volesse.  
Ci aveva pensato anche lui, in fondo, ma aveva chiuso la finestra su quella prospettiva prima ancora di potersi abituare all’idea.  
Un figlio.  
Era qualcosa di semplicemente ridicolo.  
Se affrontare l’argomento non gli avesse fatto così male, avrebbe voluto chiedere a Yuri se ricordasse o meno il modo in cui si era trovato lì, se gli bastavano le cicatrici sulla pelle a ricordarglielo, se sapesse davvero tutto del suo passato e del suo lavoro e della persona che era.  
Che razza di padre avrebbe mai potuto essere, lui?  
Odiava questo pensiero e odiava paragonarsi a Yuri, perché sapeva che invece lui sarebbe stato il migliore dei padri, e lo sapeva solo guardando con quanta semplicità e naturalezza si prendesse cura degli altri.  
Lo stava frenando in qualcosa che voleva, ma non avrebbe ceduto come se fosse un capriccio, e non qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato la vita di entrambi.  
Quando entrò nella macchina di Kota, poco più tardi quella mattina, non mancò di mostrare tutto il suo disappunto, scegliendo come valvola di sfogo il cruscotto del veicolo.  
“Siete entrambi di ottimo umore, vedo.” commentò sarcastico Yabu, immettendosi nel traffico di Kabuki-chou.  
Yuya alzò lo sguardo con uno scatto, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Che cosa vuoi dire? Yuri è a casa tua?”  
Il più piccolo annuì, senza dare troppa importanza alla cosa.  
“È arrivato poco prima che io uscissi, e non mi sembrava troppo felice di stare al mondo. Che cosa gli hai fatto? Avete litigato?”  
Takaki sbuffò, lasciandosi andare teatralmente contro il sedile.  
“Credo che ce l’abbia con me per quella faccenda del bambino. Non che io lo sappia con certezza, ovvio, visto che lui si rifiuta a parlarmi a chiare lettere di quale sia il problema.” si lamentò.  
Kota alzò brevemente gli occhi al cielo, sospirando.  
“Ma dato che lui non te ne vuole parlare, visto che invece tu per una volta l’hai capito non ti converrebbe dirgli che lo sai cos’è che vuole?”  
Yuya fece una pausa, figurandosi alla svelta la piega che avrebbe preso una discussione del genere e poi scuotendo la testa.  
“Non avrebbe molto senso. Finirebbe con il prendersela ancora di più con me o con il cercare di convincermi. Poi probabilmente fraintenderebbe il perché del mio rifiuto e litigheremmo, e...” sbuffò, portandosi le mani davanti agli occhi. “È tutta colpa tua, Kota! Se tu non avessi deciso di prendere Kyo-chan a questo punto io sarei ancora stato in santa pace!”  
Yabu non se la prese, e scoppiò invece a ridere di fronte alla capacità del suo aniki di incolparlo di qualsiasi cosa andasse storta nella sua esistenza.  
“Credevo che volesse bene a Kyohei. E poi lo sappiamo benissimo entrambi che il problema non è il fatto che io e Kei abbiamo un figlio. Prima o poi Yuri avrebbe comunque sentito la necessità di qualcosa di più fra di voi, non credi?”  
Yuya fu sul punto di rispondergli male, ma invece si trattenne e scrollò le spalle, sospirando.  
“Probabilmente hai ragione. Ma questo non cambia le cose, no?”  
“Davvero non vuoi nemmeno prendere in considerazione l’idea di...” provò ad intercedere Kota, prima che il più grande lo interrompesse.  
“Kota.” disse, con tono accondiscendente. “Ti sembra davvero che io possa essere un buon padre? Anzi, che io possa davvero essere il padre di qualcuno? Non diciamo sciocchezze, per favore. Sono uno yakuza.”  
Yabu scoppiò a ridere, rimanendo concentrato per qualche secondo per parcheggiare la macchina, per poi spegnere il motore e voltarsi verso l’altro.  
“Sono uno yakuza anche io, ricordi? E poi non è che tu possa sapere come saresti con un figlio, non è qualcosa che tu possa immaginare.” scrollò le spalle. “Se Yuri vuole avere un figlio con te è perché in qualche modo ha fiducia nel fatto che saresti un buon padre. Dopo tutto quello che ha passato, dopo quello che ha passato con te e visto dove siete arrivati, io avrei più fiducia nel suo giudizio.”  
Yuya non gli rispose.  
Non avrebbe di certo cambiato idea così facilmente, e di certo non senza parlarne con Yuri.  
Ma di certo, quanto gli aveva appena detto Kota gli dava qualcosa a cui pensare.  
A quel punto, avrebbe solo voluto che il fidanzato trovasse il coraggio di parlargliene direttamente. 

Yuri piangeva. Piangeva in silenzio, rannicchiato sotto le coperte, mentre sentiva il peso di Yuya spostarsi sul materasso, come se non riuscisse a smettere di muoversi per il nervosismo.  
“Piangere non risolverà le cose, Yu.” gli disse in un sibilo, ma il più piccolo lo conosceva bene abbastanza da riconoscere una nota di disagio nella sua voce.  
“E allora? Non c’è niente da risolvere, voglio solo piangere.” gli rispose il più piccolo, cercando di mantenere il proprio tono il più stabile possibile.  
Dopo ancora qualche secondo si mise nuovamente a sedere, guardando Yuya con espressione frustrata.  
Aveva pensato, nel corso delle settimane, che il più grande semplicemente non volesse una famiglia. E seppur con rammarico, quello era un aspetto di lui che era disposto ad accettare.  
Quello che non riusciva ad accettare invece, era quel suo rifiuto netto, quel suo addurre al proprio modo di essere come scusa.  
Lo sapeva, Yuri, com’era fatto. Forse era la persona che lo sapeva più di tutti, sapeva di cosa fosse capace e insieme sapeva anche in che modo fosse riuscito a cambiare nel corso degli anni.  
Ma Yuya era rimasto attaccato ad un’immagine di sé che non gli apparteneva più, e Chinen non riusciva ad accettare che una cosa del genere gli precludesse la possibilità di costruire una famiglia con lui.  
“Yuri...” lo chiamò, il tono più tranquillo. “Per favore, cerca di capire come la penso io. Pensa per un attimo a come sono cresciuto, io... non ho nessun esempio di buona famiglia, né tantomeno di un buon padre. Come pensi che possa esserlo io a mia volta?”  
Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, emettendo un verso sarcastico.  
“Lo dici alla persona sbagliata, Yuya. Lo dici a qualcuno che è stato venduto dai propri genitori per saldare un debito e...” sospirò, alzando le braccia al cielo. “Io non lo so se sarò in grado di crescere un altro essere umano, Yuu, ma so che proprio per il modo in cui i miei genitori mi hanno trattato, non voglio ripetere quegli stessi errori. E la stessa cosa vale per te. Quando ti ho conosciuto non avevo la minima fiducia nel fatto che le cose potessero cambiare, ma adesso invece so che puoi, so che persona sei e so che voglio avere un figlio con te. Perché non riesci a vederla in questo modo, perché non riesci nemmeno a pensare di poter fare qualcosa di buono?” si morse un labbro, cercando le parole giuste per ciò che ancora aveva da dire. “Io ho visto quello che mi hai fatto, Yuu, amore. E sono ancora qui, no? Sono qui per quello che mi hai mostrato di essere, sono qui perché ti sei fatto amare. Non vedo perché dopo tutto quello che hai ottenuto da te stesso non riesci a credere di poter essere un buon padre per un figlio nostro.”  
Vide Yuya sospirare, senza tuttavia rispondergli, e allora tornò a sdraiarsi sotto le coperte, sbuffando lievemente.  
“Capisco come la pensi, Yuri. Lo capisco davvero. È solo che...”  
“Lascia stare.” lo interruppe il più piccolo. “Mi hai spiegato come la pensi e non c’è altro da aggiungere.”  
“Yuri, per favore, cerca di non prenderla sempre così...”  
“Buonanotte, Yuya.”  
Rimase con gli occhi aperti e trattenne il respiro, ascoltando il rumore di quello del più grande, in attesa che dicesse o facesse qualcosa.  
“Buonanotte, Yuri.” gli rispose alla fine, sospirando e raggiungendolo sotto le coperte.  
Yuri finalmente chiuse gli occhi, rassegnato.  
Era destinato a perderla, quella battaglia. 

Yuya si sentiva come se avesse dimenticato come si faceva a respirare.  
Nella sua mente continuavano a figurarsi gli scenari più disparati di cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta tornato a casa, e non c’era niente che davvero lo soddisfacesse.  
Ci aveva pensato a lungo, dopo la sera in cui lui e Yuri avevano parlato.  
Erano passate alcune settimane, e le cose sembravano essersi messe a posto da sole, non ne avevano più parlato ed avevano finto entrambi che niente fosse accaduto.  
Ma Yuya lo sapeva, sentiva che qualcosa nel modo di fare del fidanzato era cambiato, e non era certo di riuscire a sopportarlo ancora a lungo.  
Si morse un labbro, cercando di muoversi il più agilmente possibile per aprire la porta di casa, entrando poi nell’ingresso prestando attenzione a non fare troppo rumore.  
“Ciao!” gli urlò Yuri dalla cucina, e nel momento in cui Yuya lo sentì avvicinarsi si guardò velocemente intorno, come alla ricerca di una via di fuga, salvo poi rimanere immobile in mezzo al piccolo corridoio, quando Chinen lo raggiunse.  
“Hai fatto tardi, la cena è quasi...” iniziò a dirgli, prima di guardarlo con più attenzione, sbarrando gli occhi.  
Yuya sentì il proprio nervosismo aumentare mentre il più piccolo gli si faceva incontro, scrutandolo attentamente, e gli parve che fosse passata un’eternità prima che alzasse gli occhi verso di lui e riprendesse a parlare.  
“Yuya... che cos’è?” mormorò, tornando poi a guardare il bambino fra le braccia del più grande, il quale si stava agitando lentamente, gli occhi chiusi e le mani strette a pugno.  
“È un neonato. Un bambino.” gli rispose lo yakuza, tendendo in avanti le braccia perché lo prendesse.  
“Questo lo vedo anche io. Di chi è? Cosa... cosa ci fa qui?” insistette Yuri, prendendo in braccio il piccolo e stringendoselo contro, non riuscendo a fare a meno di passare delicatamente un dito sul suo viso, meravigliato.  
“È di una delle ragazze del bordello. Non voleva tenerlo, Kenta-kun l’ha portato al magazzino, era così carino che ho pensato...” arrossì, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e tendere nuovamente le braccia, facendo come per riprenderselo. “Ma probabilmente è stata un’idea stupida. Avrei dovuto consultarti prima di portarlo qui, mi dispiace, lo riporto indietro e...”  
“Aspetta!” lo fermò Yuri, rendendosi poi conto di aver parlato a voce troppo alta, dato che il bambino si agitò ancora fra le sue braccia. “Aspetta.” ripeté, più piano. “L’hai... l’hai preso per noi?”  
Yuya vide i suoi occhi carichi di aspettativa, e quel gesto compiuto su un’ispirazione momentanea gli parve finalmente una buona idea.  
Sorrise, annuendo.  
“Yuri, ti presento nostro figlio.” mormorò, mettendogli le braccia intorno ai fianchi e avvicinandosi, in modo da stringerli piano entrambi.  
“Nostro figlio.” Yuri ripeté quelle parole come se in realtà non riuscisse a crederci, e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, come comprendendo solo in quel momento la portata di ciò che Yuya gli stava dicendo. “Ma non abbiamo niente! Non abbiamo una culla, non abbiamo dei vestiti, né pannolini, né niente per dargli da mangiare! Come facciamo? Dove lo mettiamo? Yuya, dobbiamo...”  
Il più grande gli mise una mano davanti alla bocca, ridacchiando.  
“Mi sono fermato al conbini a prendere le cose strettamente necessarie. Non ero molto sicuro di cosa dovessi fare, per cui mi sono fatto aiutare da Kota.” fece una smorfia. “Inutile dirti quante volte mi abbia ripetuto che avrei dovuto dirtelo e che a parer suo io stessi facendo qualcosa di molto, molto stupido.”  
Yuri ridacchiò, e si spostò poi insieme al bambino e al fidanzato in salotto, sedendosi sul divano e lasciando che Yuya lo stringesse per una spalla, mentre entrambi guardavano incantati il piccolo.  
“Sai cosa ci serve davvero?” disse allora il più grande, dopo qualche minuto. “Un nome. Avevi pensato a qualcosa?”  
Chinen assunse un’espressione pensierosa, risucchiando un labbro fra i denti e fissando il bambino, prima di annuire.  
“Yuuki.” rispose, con sicurezza, guardando poi il fidanzato in cerca di conferme.  
Yuya gli sorrise, accarezzando la fronte del figlio con delicatezza.  
“Ciao, Yuuki.” lo salutò piano, confermando poi che il nome gli piaceva.  
Rimasero immobili sul divano per quella che gli parve essere un’eternità. Spostava lo sguardo da Yuuki a Yuri, cercando di mettere ordine a quello che provava, cercando di non lasciarsi sopraffare da quella miriade di sensazioni a lui completamente sconosciute.  
Aveva ragione Kota, per quanto detestasse ammetterlo.  
Yuri gli sembrava improvvisamente diverso, in qualche modo.  
Come se finalmente avesse messo una pietra sopra tutto quello che gli era capitato fino a quel punto, come se quel dolore che aveva provato non facesse più male, e non c’era cosa che Yuya potesse desiderare di più che vederlo finalmente sorridere per una felicità completa, alla quale non mancava nulla.  
Poi guardava Yuuki, guardava loro figlio, quello che avrebbero dovuto crescere e amare insieme, e sentiva che poteva farcela, e che sarebbe risorto dalle ceneri di quell’amore famigliare che non aveva mai avuto, formandone uno del tutto nuovo, uno di cui davvero potesse essere felice.  
Li strinse contro di sé respirando a fondo e sentendosi finalmente nel giusto.  
Non voleva più pensare a che tipo di padre sarebbe stato, perché avrebbe preso tutto per come veniva, avrebbe agito di conseguenza, cercando di essere migliore di quanto si aspettasse da se stesso.  
Si sentiva più fiducioso, adesso che guardava Yuuki, fiducioso nel riuscire ad amarlo nel modo in cui meritava.  
Era suo figlio. Lui e Yuri, erano la sua famiglia.


End file.
